


In a Motel Room

by hufflepuffkaspbrak



Series: Things You Said [6]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffkaspbrak/pseuds/hufflepuffkaspbrak
Summary: "Stan planned on battling Mike and Bill to the death in rock, paper, scissors to fight for a room alone before Bill grabbed the key to the room and ran off, leaving Stan and Mike to share."





	In a Motel Room

“Uh, you can take the bed, don’t worry.” Stan said as soon as he and Mike walked into the small motel room, immediately noticing that there was only one bed in the room.

“Why me?” Mike questioned, putting his things down on a nearby chair.

“You’re…” Stan paused, trying to think of something. “Taller.”

Mike pursed his lips and let out a huff of breath. “I’m going to shower.”

Stan nodded hastily and let his friend retreat into the bathroom. He sat on the bed and looked around the room, realizing that there was not a couch that could be converted into a pullout nor was there a chair big enough for him to curl himself onto to sleep. It looked like he would be making a makeshift bed on the floor.

The cheap motel they were in consisted of only small, one bed rooms and the losers were able to get four rooms. Which meant the couples, Ben and Beverly as well as Richie and Eddie, were placed in one room each. Stan planned on battling Mike and Bill to the death in rock, paper, scissors to fight for a room alone before Bill grabbed the key to the room and ran off, leaving Stan and Mike to share. He remembered the Losers staring off at Bill’s retreating form in shock before Bev and Richie bursted into uncontrollable snickering. He’s almost certain it was planned.

“Have some fun, Stan.” Richie had smacked his back before heading to his room and Bev had winked at him, leaving Stan’s face a bright red. It was too late into the night to fight for another room arrangement.

Now Stan sat, stiff on the uncomfortable bed, internally having a crisis as Mike emerged from the bathroom, pajama pants sitting on his hips and chest uncovered by a shirt and slightly wet from the shower.

“Hi.” Stan squeaked and cursed himself.

“Hi.” Mike laughed and shook his head. “You alright?”

Stan nodded. “There’s…I’m gonna…” Mike motioned for Stan to continue speaking with a smile. “There’s no pullout.”

“We can share the bed if you want.” Mike sat down next to Stan, who quickly stood back up.

“No, I wasn’t,” Stan rapidly waved his hands in front of himself. “I can make a bed on the floor. I was just letting you know.”

Mike looked appalled. “I’m not letting you sleep on the floor, Stan.”

“I’m _fine_.” Stan insisted.

“No.”

Mike’s face was stoic, unmoving, but his eyes still as kind as always. They made unwavering eye contact that made Stan’s heartbeat quicken and his palms sweat. Something about Mike’s demeanor made Stan reply.

“Okay.”

Mike broke out in a grin, all bright and full of sunshine and completely opposite of his expression just mere seconds ago. “Good.”

Stan tried to slow down his breathing. “I’m gonna get ready for bed.” He stepped backwards and hit the wall slightly with his hip, pain blooming in the area but he laughed it off awkwardly, turning on his heel and retreating into the bathroom quickly.

He looked at himself in the dirty mirror’s reflection, his face red and splotchy, and grimaced. If his weird behavior didn’t reveal anything, Mike would definitely be able to tell from his face. His splashed copious amounts of cold water on his face and changed into his pajama set. He took some deep breaths. “It’s okay.” He whispered to himself. “It’s just Mike, you’ve known him for years now. No big deal.” He looked up and saw his slightly less red face. “It’s not like you have a big fucking crush on the guy or anything.” He laughed at himself dryly.

Stan walked out of the bathroom and Mike had lifted the covers up, his body tucked snugly under. “You tired?” Stan asked.

“You try driving for 5 consecutive hours and see how you feel.” Mike smiled.

“Can’t.” Stan shrugged and got under the covers on his side, trying desperately not to look at Mike’s chest. “You and Ben already said you don’t trust anyone else to drive but yourselves.”

“I’d trust you.” Mike pushed his shoulder with his own.

Stan’s sure his face flushed with color once again, he can feel it trail down his neck. “Goodnight.” He breathed out harshly and laid down, pulling the covers completely over his body.

“Night.” Mike replied and leaned over to turn the lights off, plunging them into darkness.

Stan nervously tapped his finger against his thigh, not moving his body even a centimeter as to not touch Mike’s body. He was intensely aware that they were laying underneath the same blanket, on the same bed, in a room with nobody else. He glanced over and saw Mike staring up at the ceiling, eyes wide open despite his earlier declaration of being tired.

“I have a serious question.” Mike spoke up.

Stan swallowed hard, still looking at the other boy, who then turned his body to lay on his side, looking at Stan as well.

“Why do you act so different with me when we’re by ourselves? We’re fine with the others, but you act weird when it’s just us.” Mike questioned.

Stan considered every single one of the losers his best friends, but he thought hard and didn’t even need two hands to count the amount of times recently that he been alone with Mike. He attributed that to his own gay panic inner crisis.

“What do you mean?” Stan replied, answering the question with another question in an attempt to deflect.

“I don’t know.” Mike pressed his face into his pillow, letting out a muffled sigh. He lifted his head slightly, only enough to get his words out. “You just always seem like you don’t want to talk to me.”

“That’s not it.” Stan said firmly. “It’s definitely not that.”

“Then what is it?” Stan tried to make out his facial expression in the dark, but they were both just silhouettes. “If I’ve done something wrong -”

“No, that’s not -”

“I asked Bill if we could share the room, you know.” Mike blurted out.

Stan coughed hard, choking on nothing, and sat up. “Excuse me?”

“I told Bill to take the key and go, I wanted to share the room with you.” Mike moved his body closer, so their hips were pressed together, sitting up as well.

“Why?”

“Stan, I obviously like you, and if that makes you feel uncomfortable, I’m sorry, and if that’s why you seem weird with me, I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t like me and I just want the best for you.”

“You’re fucking with me, right?”

“No.” Mike’s voice sounded defeated.

Stan threw his arms around Mike’s neck, wrapping him into a tight hug, his clothed chest pressed against Mike’s bare one. He could feel both of their hearts pounding rapidly. Mike made a noise of surprise as Stan nuzzled his face into the other boy’s neck.

“Stan?”  
Stan lifted his head up to look at Mike, their faces so close their breaths mingled. “I like you.”

“What?” Mike took a sharp intake of breath.

“I was flustered, that’s why I was acting weird.” Stan let out a fit of giggles.

“Oh.” Their smiles matched each other’s, wide and joyful. Mike leaned forward slightly to press their foreheads together. “Can I kiss you?”

Stan didn’t answer first, just softly pressed his lips on top of Mike’s, a gentle kiss that was a bit nervous. “You most definitely can.”

Their lips met again, less nervous this time and more assured. Their bodies pressed against each other, leaving no part of them untouching. Every now and then, unavoidable smiles interrupted them for moment before they continued, placing soft kisses all over the other.

Stan would have to thank Bill later.


End file.
